


Doting Delirium

by Dirtcore Dreams (NakedEye)



Series: Upon Request [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foreskin Play, M/M, Mutual Pining, Scents & Smells, Smegma, Sweat, Wet & Messy, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedEye/pseuds/Dirtcore%20Dreams
Summary: What they are to each other is more up in the air than it ever has been, but for the first time, Alec is appreciating the thrill of the fall.





	Doting Delirium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I've never read the books and only watched, like half of the first season of this show, so I apologize if it seems like I don't have a very good grasp on the characters.... cuz I kinda don't. But I tried my best and hope y'all enjoy regardless.

It became a bit of an unsaid ritual between them. Much the way it started, they never really discussed carrying it on. It just happened-- the two of them falling together like there was an inexorable gravity between them. At times it was uncomfortable, electric. There didn’t seem to be a right angle of approach, just the nearly morbid urge to reach out, feel the thrill and jolt of sensation that wasn’t quite pain.

Alec thought he felt it more acutely. He watched Jace circle around him with the same ease as he did everything else. It was almost like a game, a puzzle, just one more challenge for him to try and overcome. Alec was much more afraid of it, seduced by it. The fear drove the high ever higher-- making their moments of connection go beyond the mundane orgasmic and into total euphoria.

He swore it was like he was in haze, like they were moving through a dream world together. Everything was feverish, distorted, drawn out and happening all in a second. There had always been an element of fantasy about his feelings towards Jace, but this spiraled into something that nearly drove him mad.

It was so hedonist, so fecund. Sweat poured down their bodies. His hair stuck to his skin in matted whorls. The stench of their sex was so thick on the air he could __taste it.__ There was something so lush about pushing it as far as possible, steeping in the overwhelming, heady lust that permeated the scene. They weren’t just guys blowing off a bit of steam, getting their rocks off in a desperate corner.

The way they fucked made Alec feel like some sort of incubus, drenched in raw, wanton pleasure. He felt hot enough to have steam rising from the soles of his feet, the jungle of his pits. His balls hung so heavy and low just their pendulum movement made him hard. His uncut cock leaked so sluggishly, but steadily the string of pre nearly touched the floor and peeling his sticky hood back flooded the room with the pungent reek of everything trapped beneath. The erotic filth of it made his head swim, like he was getting high off the grit and gunge that clung beneath the ridges of his dickhead, to the folds in his skin, caking the swollen glans.

And Jace put his face to it. He felt the heat wafting from it on his cheeks. He ran pretty lips oh so gently up its shaft, barely making contact. Alec moaned and writhed when he audibly inhaled, burrowed his nose where it met balls, licked and licked and licked until they dripped saliva.

Alec bit his lips as he ran his feet up Jace’s naked thighs, curling his toes around the grit of leg hair, loving the way they trembled at his touch-- jumping and jerking, desperate for attention. They always started closed, Jace more concerned with his worship than pleasure, but Alec pushed them open, wanting to press into the tender v of them, mash against Jace’s tight sack, curving cock.

This was the only place in their relationship he felt powerful, in control, and it hummed throughout his body because he knew Jace let him be. He felt like he chased after the other boy every moment of their lives, but here and now, he was given the lead, asked to guide the way. So he ran his hands through Jace’s hair, urged him to swallow down his fetid length, taste what had been steeping for him so long.

He fucked his hips just hard enough so his sweaty, sticky nuts slapped against Jace’s skin-- the sound ringing out in the denseness of the quiet and making their hearts race. His toes curled around Jace’s own cock, feeling for how slick he was, smearing their own sour smell against that thin skin. Jack bucked into the touch, whined around his mouthful, maneuvered to try and thrust against their clumsiness.

He rutted sticky trails along the soles, stuttered a moan when heels pressed into his balls, gyrated his hips and ground his dickhead against every fleeting glance of friction he could find. Their fever pitch punched low, hurt sounding groans out the both of them, slammed into their stomachs, made them bend over and convulse with the strength of it.

It was enough to chase the breath from their lungs, to cause water to spring to their eyes, to ride that edge of pain as their balls drew so tight that it felt as though their cocks were about to be pinched off. When they collapsed, Alec could do little besides lie, dazed, in the soaked sheets, head swimming. But Jace did not stop. He took his companion by the ankle, marveled at the mess he’d made of his large, hairy feet. He scraped his teeth across the ankle, rubbed his face into the wrinkled arches. His eyes clouded at the sight of them, glazed with his own musky cum. It was stringy between toes, stuck in beads against hair, pooling in dips of skin. He lapped delicately at it, like he didn’t want to waste a single drop-- chasing the viscosity and sucking it between his lips.

Alec grinned softly and left him to it, idly swirling a finger beneath his foreskin, pressing the mess back inside, pinching at the sticky mouth and knowing it will further ferment. For another time. Because they seemed to be forever on the horizon. This didn’t happen after on close call, in the wake of a galling hunt. He wasn’t picked as a second rate when Jace didn’t get what he truly wanted. This wasn’t drunken or dumb.

Maybe they didn’t talk about it after, or arrange it before. Maybe he wasn’t sure what it entirely meant. Maybe, in the fragile parts of him, it was almost traumatic to experience. But it was a sure thing. As sure as Jace having his back in any other situation, so he’d started to rely on the other boy here. There was more than just naked lust, than a fulfillment of dank desires. They clung to each other.

And for now that was enough. To taste himself on Jace’s tongue. To know the way their naked bodies slotted together. To enjoy the intermingling of their musk more than just one on its own. They belonged curled around each other like this. It all fit. He needed only the patience to let it flower, to continue tending their seed.

It was frightening, but he was strong, and for the first time, truly confident.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a friend over on ko-fi. If you like this kind of content or just my writing, come on and hang out with me over on twitter @DirtcoreD There's lots of community interaction there. You can vote on what I write next, catch new content early, and get involved in lots of inane conversations. :P


End file.
